


Boof!!! on Ice - Yuuri Week 2017 Day 2

by hazelandglasz



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Our favorite Japanese skater through Makkachin’s unbiased eyes





	Boof!!! on Ice - Yuuri Week 2017 Day 2

Dark Human is such a gift.

Ever since he came into my life--though, to be fair,  _ I _ jumped into his life--, Dark Human is nothing but a source of joy.

Not that I wasn’t happy with Light Human, but it was a bit … lonely. And cold.

Here, in Dark Human’s home, there is warm water and magical tables that are warm and comfie, and I get to lie under it and snuggle with my humans.

And cuddles!

So many cuddles.

Dark Human gives the best cuddles--he’s the right size to lie against, and his hands feel perfect in my coat, never tangling my curls and never cold--and every now and then, his belly is soft enough for me to snuggle into it like the best pillow ever made.

His family is nice too, even the Strange Human that smells like ash and makes me sneeze (I prefer the Small Human that smells like food).

They give me treats and scratch my ears, and I feel a lot of love.

But Dark Human is the  _ bestest _ .

Sometimes at night, when my eyes close on their own accord and fighting against it is just too much work, Dark Human rests his head on my back and talks.

About me, about one of my siblings that returned to Kerberos too soon--the sadness he feels at the loss is enough to make me want to make him better, but turning and moving is getting harder these days.

About Light Human, and depending on the day, he sings his praise or wishes for his demise. 

I know how Light Human can be contradictory, so I hear the love behind both statements, and it makes me happy.

About himself, and I wish I could tear apart what makes him look so hard on himself.

Dark Human is a good boy, a good human, a good master.

I can’t give out treats, but I’ll do my best to make him see that.

If it involves more cuddles and kisses, I guess I’ll find the strength to bear with it!


End file.
